Les règles de la vie
by Jersey07
Summary: Jason et Pythagore ont une discussion suite à la disparition d'un être cher... SPOILERS pour l'épisode "Rules of Engagement" et le plot en général. #Jariadne, #Mercules et #Pythorinna (Pythagore/Korinna).


**Fandom**: BBC Atlantis

**Pairing**: Aucun mais mention de Jason/Ariane, Hercules/Méduse et Pythagore/Korinna.

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, OneShot.

**Notes**: Me revoilà après un très - **très** - long hiatus! Un nouveau bureau, de nouvelles responsabilités... Mais il semble que les Dieux soient en ma faveur et m'aient redonné l'inspiration! A moins que ce ne soit la nouvelle série Atlantis, diffusée sur BBC, dont je suis totalement accro? J'espère en tout cas que ceci vous plaira! Comme les scénaristes semblent vouloir faire un Mercules (Méduse/Hercules) et un Jariadne (Jason/Ariane), je me suis dit qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser notre cutie Pythagore sur le bord de la route! Alors je l'ai shippé avec Korinna... Oui mais, les scénaristes m'ont coupé l'herbe sous le pied . Attention donc **SPOILERS** pour l'épisode "Rules of Engagement". Mentions aussi d'épisodes précédents, avec **SPOILERS** pour le plot. 

.Les règles de la vie.

Jason avait remarqué l'attitude distante de son ami tout au long de la soirée. Hercules était allé noyer son chagrin à la taverne, tandis que Méduse travaillait au palais. Ces deux-là avaient fini par se réconcilier et se parlaient à nouveau, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Ils devaient se serrer les coudes après le terrible drame qui s'était produit. Un peu plus tôt, dans l'après-midi, leur amie Korinna avait été retrouvée morte sur la place du palais royal. Les circonstances de son décès étaient suspectes aux yeux de Jason, qui soupçonnait le couple royal d'en être l'instigateur. Mais il n'avait pas de preuves et le couple royal était quasiment intouchable. De plus, il ne pouvait pas mettre la vie de sa bien aimée Ariane en jeu. Quand bien même demeurait-elle leur fille, il savait que Pasiphae n'aurait aucun scrupules à la faire souffrir s'il vengeait la mort d'une servante. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de pleurer Korinna.

Le jeune homme savait où trouver Pythagore. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rendre sur le toit lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de solitude ou d'un endroit pour discuter tranquillement. La vue de son ami lui fendit le coeur. Pythagore était assis, le visage tourné vers le ciel sans lune. Ses jambes kilométriques étaient remontées contre son torse et bras étaient posés sur ses genoux. Il triturait ses mains en signe de nervosité. Malgré son visage en partie caché, Jason vit des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il avait l'air encore plus frêle et fragile qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait laisser son ami tranquille, essayer de faire son deuil ou s'il devait le rejoindre et l'encourager à parler. Il n'eut pas à prendre de décision, car Pythagore entendit le plancher craquer et tourna vivement la tête. Jason eut un regard triste et compatissant. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami, d'habitude si joyeux et toujours optimiste, dans cet état de profonde tristesse.

_-"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger…_" s'excusa le brun à la hâte. Pythagore renifla et essuya ses joues du revers de sa manche.

_-"Ce n'est pas grave_" répondit-il sans ajouter s'il préférait que Jason le laisse tranquille ou s'il voulait de la compagnie. Le jeune homme décida pour lui, ne supportant pas l'idée de laisser Pythagore seul. Il le rejoignit et s'installa à sa place habituelle, en face de son ami. Pendant quelques instants, on ne pouvait entendre que le silence. Jason essaya d'observer l'expression corporelle de son ami: renfermé, replié sur lui-même, triste et nerveux. Le regard de Pythagore était rivé au sol et sa respiration était saccadée. Il attendit que son ami réagisse, sorte de la brume de son esprit et se confie. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin.

_-"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit morte._" commença Pythagore, précautionneusement. Le sujet était lancé, à Jason maintenant de lui faire sortir ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas contenir toute cette tristesse et cette colère indéfiniment.

_-"J'ignorais que tu avais de l'affection pour elle…"_

Jason n'était pas tout à fait honnête à ce sujet. Il avait bien vu les regards de son ami envers la jeune femme, les petits sourires qui égayaient son visage lorsqu'on évoquait Korinna. Lorsque celle-ci les avait accompagnés dans la forêt afin de retrouver le frère d'Ariane, Pythagore avait passé son temps à ses côtés, entretenant la conversation. C'était la seule personne qui semblait s'intéresser de bon coeur à ses théories triangulaires. Les sourires de Korinna envers le jeune homme lui donnaient probablement le sentiment d'exister. Il était évident que Pythagore n'était pas insensible au charme et à la gentillesse de la jeune femme.

_-"Parfois, je me prenais à rêver éveillé de notre avenir._" commença-t-il, un sourire mélancolique éclairant son visage fatigué._ "Je serais devenu tuteur, j'aurais gagné un peu d'argent. Assez pour lui offrir une petite maison. J'ai imaginé cent fois la façon de lui demander sa main…"_

Jason ne savait pas que Pythagore était à ce point épris d'elle. Il connaissait les convictions religieuses et philosophiques de son ami. Il savait que le mathématicien ne considérait pas les sentiments à la légère. Le fait de savoir qu'il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé rendait la douleur encore plus difficile à supporter. Korinna aurait pu faire de lui un meilleur homme, tout en l'éloignant un peu de ses triangles qu'il chérissait tant. Maintenant, Jason redoutait qu'il ne se plonge à corps perdu dans le travail.

_-"J'espère qu'elle m'attends dans le séjour d'Hadès… Me trouves-tu naïf?"_ demanda Pythagore, la voix pleine d'espoir.

_-"Non. Je suis certain qu'elle aurait été très honorée d'être ton épouse. Tu es un homme bon et tu aurais pris grand soin d'elle. Je suis sur qu'un jour, vous vous retrouverez."_

Cela avait l'air d'apaiser Pythagore et Jason espéra que cela lui mettrait un peu de baume au coeur. Le sourire mélancolique du jeune homme se transforma en un rictus amer, presque dur.

_-"Les Dieux sont cruels, nous le savons. Mais la mort de Korinna n'est pas leur oeuvre"_ dit-il, la voix basse et froide.

Jason acquiesça, mais il ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir. Le ton de sa voix n'augurait rien de bon. Le jeune homme sentait que Pythagore désirait lui livrer le fond de sa pensée, mais n'osait pas. Peut-être par peur d'être jugé?

_-"Tu m'as dit, quand nous étions dans la forêt près de l'antre de Circe…"_ commença Jason, afin de rassurer son ami_ "Tu m'as dit que quelque soit ma décision, tu me soutiendrais."_

Et le mathématicien le pensait encore. Peu importe si les actions de Jason allaient à l'encontre de ses convictions, il serait toujours de son côté._ "Sache que rien ne pourra baisser l'estime que j'ai pour toi, Pythagore"_ acheva Jason, l'air convaincu. Malgré tout, il n'était pas facile pour le jeune homme d'aller à l'encontre de ce qui lui avait été inculqué. Ses valeurs, ses convictions... Tout allait être bafoué s'il parvenait à formuler ce à quoi il pensait depuis la mort de Korinna.

_-"Tu as fait un serment à Circe ce jour-là. Quand bien-même celui-ci me révulse encore, j''aimerais que tu me promettes que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour honorer ce serment"_

Jason écarquilla les yeux. Il était purement et simplement impossible que Pythagore, son pacifique et loyal ami, lui demande une chose pareille. Lorsqu'il avait conclu ce pacte avec Circe, ce n'était pas par choix, mais pour sauver la vie d'Hercules et Méduse. Quand il en avait parlé à Pythagore, il n'avait pas pu ignorer la peur et la pointe de désapprobation dans le regard de son ami. Jason lui aussi était contre le fait de prendre une vie humaine, aussi misérable et machiavélique soit-elle. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait été rassuré que Pythagore le soutienne, sans pour autant partager son point de vue. Mais de là à ce que son ami l'encourage… cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Comme s'il avait compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de Jason, Pythagore s'en expliqua.

_-"La vengeance peut être un puissant motivateur, mon ami"._

La façon dont l'Atlante avait prononcé ces mots était terrifiante. Sa voix était étrangement calme, comme s'il s'était fait à l'idée que Pasiphae devait mourir, en punition de ce qu'elle avait fait. Son existence n'apportait que le malheur, elle qui se complaisait dans le mal. C'était presque rendre service au peuple d'Atlantis que de la tuer. Jason n'avait pas besoin de promettre quoi que ce soit à son ami. Il était lié par un sort qu'il ne pouvait défaire. Il serait obligé de tuer Pasiphae, perdant à jamais l'amour d'Ariane. Car quand bien même détestait-elle sa mère, elle ne pardonnerait jamais un tel acte à Jason. Les Dieux en avaient décidé ainsi. Il avait choisi son destin et chaque acte avait ses conséquences. Il le savait. Ce n'était pas la perspective de ce qu'il devait faire qui effrayait le jeune homme. Mais il avait bien vu que la mort de Korinna avait irrémédiablement changé son ami. La cruauté de Pasiphae l'avait détruit. Pythagore semblait brisé. C'était à présent à lui et Hercules de recoller les morceaux. Mais en seraient-ils jamais capables?

**.THE END.**


End file.
